For NMR analysis of solids, it is necessary to rotate the sample at high frequencies (1-20 Kilohertz) in order to obtain a meaningful spectrum. Spinner operation has been of continuing concern because of the tendency of spinner instability and the difficulty of controlling within close limits the orientation of the spinning axis. The present invention involves the use of air bearings which increase rotor stability and reduces wear to rotor parts.